Celery Corp
by irken botanist
Summary: Early chapters introduce original characters, beloved favourites from the show will appear as the story progresses. In a world run by corporations, can a small group of gamers liberate their city?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The light grey phone vibrated insistently on the small bedside table of a third storey apartment. The young man reached across and switched off the alarm. The screen showed that it was seven pm, time to wake up.

His shoulder length brown hair fell over his face as he sat up and reached for a small container marked 'vitamins'. Clicking open the top, he carefully dropped one orange tablet into his other hand, before placing the treat into his mouth.

All of his actions were automatic and routine, which allowed his mind to wander. A new area had just been unlocked in the online game he was playing. He was keen to try it out, but would have to wait until after work.

* * *

It was nine-thirty pm when the young man arrived at work, a half hour before the start of his shift. His work was a small twenty-four hour coffee shop, which presented itself as a square in the wall of a large office building. The neon sign above read 'Beans and Stuff' next to a round logo featuring a stick of celery. This indicated that the shop was owned by Celery Corp, one of the six prominent companies in this city.

"`Evening Trent" the short haired young woman standing inside the shop greeted him cheerfully.

"`Morning" he replied as he came through the side entrance.

They were dressed in the same uniform, black trousers with a green and brown pinstripe shirt. This was then covered by a large beige apron, with the company logo on the left breast.

"Another quiet night" she commented "so everything should be cleaned and stocked."

"Isn't it always when you work?" they smiled at each other. "How are your studies going?"

"They're good" she leaned back casually against a small bench "only one more exam before the winter break."

"The chemistry one?"

"Of course" she laughed "saving the difficult one for last."

D'Arcy was studying a degree in food science, which required some higher level chemistry classes that she did not enjoy. For the last two years she had been working evenings, often before Trent who did four overnight shifts per week. He didn't mind, he preferred the quiet times when he could really get the place cleaned up, both under and inside the various machines that surrounded him. There were two coffee machines, so he could clean one while still being able to serve customers.

* * *

It must be one am, the young man thought as he watched the short, dark skinned woman walk up to the shop front. Her black hair was mostly hidden beneath a light purple beanie. Only her shoes showed beneath the long matching coat.

"Your usual order?" he offered as he began pouring a medium portion of almond milk.

"Yes, please" she smiled politely as she retrieved her bank card from an inner coat pocket.

Behind her stood a giant of a man, light skinned and topped with short messy red hair. He wore the midnight blue uniform of a security person, but without the iconic patches used by one of the six. This meant that he worked for one of the smaller companies, which were permitted, but forbidden from openly advertising.


	2. Nine Months Later

Nine Months Later

That was the last time he had seen the short woman, or the tall body guard that would always accompany her. Since that night D'arcy had graduated from her course, and was working for a research facility owned by Celery Corp.

Tonight was one of his nights off, and it was going to be a big one. His favourite online game had just released a new raid that he and his guild were starting tonight. He had been fortunate enough to find a local guild with enough night shift workers that they could organise a ten player raid team.

Trent was just logging on to his main character, when he heard a knock at the door. "Be right back" he spoke into his headphone "someone is at the door."

"At this hour?" a female voice replied "it's ten pm."

"I wouldn't answer..." started a voice with a strong accent.

Trent had removed his headphones by now and was walking towards the door. His apartment was small and opened up into a kitchen and living area. The living area consisted of an L shaped desk with his computer on one side.

Opening the door revealed a bearded man with olive skin. He wore a grey polo shirt with no company logo. In his left arm he held a small brown package. "Are you Trent?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes" the young man answered awkwardly.

"This is for you" he shoved the package towards Trent, who reluctantly accepted. It didn't feel heavy and was about the size of a small book.

"Err... thank you" Trent managed to say as the man was walking away. Returning to his desk, he placed the package onto the empty side before putting on his headphones.

"It was a package" he spoke into the group chat "some guy in a grey shirt, no company logo."

"It could be bomb" the strong accent replied.

"Yeah" laughed the female voice from earlier "I'm sure lots of people want to blow up a geek who makes coffees for night owls."

"I'll open it after the raid then" Trent suggested, resulting in a group laugh from the chat.

* * *

Trent woke up the next evening, eager for a quiet night, no work or raiding. After getting dressed he sat down at his desk with a bowl of cereal, and looked over at the package he had yet to open. The package was wrapped in plain brown paper, like something out of an old film, he thought.

Upon finishing his breakfast, he rinsed out his bowl and decided to open the package. Carefully peeling away the paper he soon discovered that it was a book. Small in size, the book had a blue cover with no image and only a small amount of text.

Corporate Society and its Future, by Dib Membrane

* * *

A few nights later Trent found himself sitting at a large table, surrounded by his smaller, five person dungeon group (and D'arcy, who preferred different games). In his hand was a small towel, which hid the controversial book. Starting from his left was: a woman with purple hair (their healer), a short haired man (the one with the strong accent), a dark skinned woman (their tank), a woman whose head was covered (the one who spoke the other night), and D'arcy.

"So..." he began awkwardly "we have all known each other for about three years."

"Longer for some of us" the veiled woman replied.

"That's true, Preeti, I went to the same school as two people at this table. It doesn't seem..."

"Let's not relive those times" their tank interrupted "you said you had something important to share, something potentially dangerous."

"Yes" added the strong accent "please share with us now."

"Of course" Trent started "what I came here to show you."

They were sitting in the large dining room of Preeti's apartment. Her family claimed descent from a wealthy oil dynasty, now they owned property all over the city. They were also said to have influence over some of the six companies. Carefully, Trent unfolded the towel, revealing the small book.

"Is that?" D'arcy began.

"It couldn't be" Preeti added.

"It is" Trent responded "a banned book, written by a fugitive, the mysterious Dib Membrane."

"I heard he went crazy after his father died" D'arcy spoke "he said that the six had him killed because Membrane Industries was becoming a threat."

"I heard he was crazy before" the strong accent joined in "that in school he believed in aliens, vampires and seeing Bigfoot in his garage."

"He was a bit eccentric" the purple haired woman replied "there was a green kid in one of our classes, and Dib was convinced he was an alien. He was nice though, we did a few class projects to..."

"Wait" Trent interrupted "Gretchen, are you saying you went to school with Dib Membrane?"


	3. Almond Latte

Almond Latte

It was another quiet shift for Preeti, who worked as a night supervisor for Celery Corp. She sat in her small home office, where she could communicate with employees, and send out repair teams if something went wrong. Above her antique desk were three wall mounted screens: one showing surveillance footage, one for the game she was playing, and one running a twenty-four hour news broadcast. As a higher level employee she felt it was her duty to keep up with current events.

Sitting back in her chair, she stared lazily at her character, a tall woman in leather armour, a long bow resting over her back. Lowering her eyes she saw that controversial book, written by the known fugitive, Dib Membrane. Trent left it here, knowing that hers was the most secure house, that the police would never risk upsetting one of her family. She also knew that she benefited immensely from the Corporate Society that Dib Membrane wanted to dismantle.

Since completing high school she had never left her apartment. Anything she needed was delivered to her front door. Her guild members were her only friends, and all of them were working tonight. Actually working, not the quiet nights that she was paid way too much for.

Sighing loudly she leaned forward and peeled back the cover of the book. Inside was a letter that had been addressed to Trent, adding further mystery to recent events.

* * *

 _Dear Trent,_

 _You will find it strange me writing to you like this, as our relationship thus far has been that of consumer and provider. You would remember me as a short woman, accompanied by a tall ginger bodyguard. If you are reading this, it means that I have been captured._

 _As indicated by the attached book, I am a supporter of the Membrane Liberation Front, what the media have labelled as 'radical terrorists'._

 _I have enjoyed our brief conversations and believe that I can trust you. However, I feel that I should firstly apologise for bringing you into this. You seem like a good young man and, if I had any other choice, I would not be involving you._

 _Unfortunately my options have run out, and I now need you to find Dib Membrane. He knows where I am being held, and only he can save me._

 _Your late night friend,_

 _Almond Latte_

* * *

Carefully refolding the note, she placed it back into the front of the book. She leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms out, mentally talking herself into standing up.

Slowly she made it to her feet and walked from her office toward her spacious kitchen. Opening a silver door she reached in and took out a red juice box. Using a black straw she punctured the top and began to drink. As she sucked up the refreshing liquid she began to contemplate her options.

She knew a way that they might be able to contact Dib, but it was not something she wanted to do. It was not a connection she wanted to renew. What to do, she thought, as a loud sucking noise indicated the end of her beverage.

Of course, she thought to herself, throwing away the box before reaching in to take another. Drinking slowly, and savouring this one, she walked back to her office.

After sitting down she reluctantly closed the news broadcast and opened up a video chat service. Selecting a contact labelled 'Z' she initiated a call. After ten seconds the screen changed, revealing a green boy.

"Yes" the boy grinned triumphantly "Zim knew you would require his services again."


End file.
